


Reflection

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Perfect bride [3]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashback, Married Life, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Mulan was proud to be a girl now. But a few years ago nothing was same as now. She faced many challange to change the rules. At last her reflection showed who she was inside. One-shot. Pls RR.





	Reflection

Mulan was looking at her refection on the mirror. She was very proud to be a girl but few years ago nothing was same as now.

When she was born, her family were not so happy with a girl. Her mother had to hear many rude words from the neighbours for not giving birth to a son. When she couldn't prove herself as a perfect bride her family was very disappointed with her.

From her childhood she learned that the only duty of girls to do household works & giving birth to children. But she never felt like all other girls. She hated to be a showpiece in the showcase like other girls. Still she tried to be normal but everything felt much artificial for her.

When her father had to go to the war against Huns, she felt very guilty for not being a son. Could she never bring honour to her family? Were girls always remaining as a burden to the family?

She took the challenge. She broke the rule. At last she could change the world.

She put the flower in her long dark hair. Her husband General Shang stood behind her.

'You look beautiful. I'm honoured to have you as my wife.' He kissed her lips with great love.

Mulan smiled. At last men began to feel honoured for their wives. Really the world was changing.

'Mom' her daughter Cho ran towards her. Shang took his daughter in his arms.

'She is just like you.' Shang kissed Cho's forehead 'I'll never regret if I never have a son.'

Mulan kissed her daughter too. She looked at her reflection on the mirror again.

At last her reflection showed who she was inside.

**Hi, it's my 1st story for 'Mulan.' It had been published in 2010, when I was still learning English.**


End file.
